Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep03: Substitute Leader
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Legion auditions are in full swing, but Supergirl and Shadow Lass find themselves teamed up with new applicants for more than examinations when the Legion of Super-villains attacks their headquarters and starts capturing fellow team members for their personal agendas.
1. 01

"I thought the Legion was going to quiet down after Brainiac disappeared, Cham."

"We were…until we remembered that auditions were today."

Supergirl, Chameleon Boy and Shadow Lass walked through the crowded halls of the Legion tower, passing by dozens of potential legionnaires showing off their powers to one another. They ducked under a beam of fire before coming upon Star Boy. "How are things here, Star Boy?"

"Chaotic," he sighed, "but we're handling it. I'm off for patrol with Sun Boy. Can you guys take care of any wanderers on the upper floors?"

"Easy enough," Shadow Lass twirled her finger where a tiny dark cloud appeared, "but Brainiac 5's already up there. Why not have him deal with it?"

"He's, uh…busy…"

* * *

"I'm so glad you made it into the Legion, Zoe!" Shrinking Violet and her orange-haired friend in all bright green flew through the quieter hallway. "I knew you'd gain full control of your powers someday."

"Thanks, Vi," she winked, "but remember, from now on you have to call me by my hero name – Kinetix, telekinetic extraordinaire!"

They came upon a set of doors. "Say, how about I introduce you to one of our recent comebacks?"

"Great," Kinetix replied as they flew into the dark room, "it'll be fun meeting new friends-?"

The duo stopped to find Brainiac 5 in the room by a table covered in circuit boards. He had fallen asleep and was resting his head on the surface, breathing lightly. The girls placed fingers over their mouths and tiptoed back out. As the door closed they shared a giggle, Violet snorting. "I've never seen him nap before!"

"Let the poor guy sleep. Nothing big has happened in-"

She couldn't finish her sentence before long blue hair wrapped around her and Violet's mouths, silencing them and lifting them off the ground. They turned to find Wave standing next to them, who placed a finger over her own mouth.

They were caught, and no one could hear them scream.

* * *

 **SUBSTITUTE LEADER**

"Nice work, Wave," Tyr walked out from behind her, white Mohawk slightly shortened, "I'm gonna say we get a nice price for these two – on the black market."

Shrinking Violet shrunk out of sight as Kinetix manipulated Wave's hair with her mind, wrapping it around her and shoving her back into Tyr. Hunter came around from the other end of the hall and shot her down with an electric net. Shrinking Violet grew back to original size and kicked him down, only to be knocked out by Esper's mind wave.

"Excellent," Tyr stood back up, sneering, "with all those wannabe heroes wandering around below, sneaking into this place has been almost too easy."

Esper stepped into Brainy's room to find him sleeping. "Well look who's returned. What do you make of this, Tyr?"

"Forget him, Esper," Tyr peeked inside, "he's nothing to us without all his technology. Besides, no one's buying Coluans."

"They're too unpredictable, too connected," Hunter explained as they tied Violet and Kinetix up, "after what happened all those years ago."

"Don't remind me," Esper's mind flashed back to her memories of Takron-Galtos being digitized before her eyes, followed by her body, "I still have nightmares about it. Should I put him into a permanent slumber?"

"He's not worth the trouble in his state. We've got bigger fish to catch."

* * *

"Honestly," Shadow Lass begrudgingly shook one of the applicant's hands, "not a single one of these people will be good enough for the Legion. We're wasting our time."

"Don't be so harsh, Shadow Lass," Chameleon Boy wagged his finger, "remember how many times it took you to join?"

"It only took four, Cham, so zip it."

"I think they all have potential," Supergirl remarked as they watched a girl juggle balls of water, "given the right guidance."

Shadow Lass gave a tiny groan. "Of course _you'd_ think everyone had a chance."

"Okay, enough," Supergirl flew in front of her, stopping them in the middle of the hall, "I've been here for less than a week and all you've done is belittle me. What have I done to earn such a dislike from you? We're supposed to be teammates."

"It doesn't mean we have to be friends. Every time one of you heroes of the past show up, it makes getting into the Legion that much harder when they're playing favourites."

"The Legion doesn't play favourites."

"Really? Brainiac 5's been gone for three years, but the minute he shows up we throw a party. For the guy that nearly destroyed the galaxy!"

"He also saved it."

"Doesn't erase the pain we all went through."

"Come on, guys," Cham split them apart, "can we do this some other time? You know, when we don't have an audience?"

Applicants were watching from around them. Supergirl gave them a smile. "Just some friendly Legion banter." They slowly turned away as Shadow Lass flew off from them down the hall. "…"

"Giver her time, Supergirl," Cham assured her, "she'll come round. Tasmia has always been a bit…stubborn."

"But she's right," she turned to him, "maybe I am being too optimistic. I just…I know what it's like taking time to get used to one's powers."

"Which makes you a great role model. Look at them," Cham gestured to the applicants watching with awe, "they look up to you. You're a legend here."

Supergirl faced them as one young man stepped up with a pad. "Uh, Supergirl? I-I was wondering if I could g-get your autograph?"

"Oh…really?" She quickly signed it and gave him a grin as he fluttered off. "Never been asked for an autograph before…I need to start doing more here, Cham. I need to prove that I can live up to the name of Supergirl."

"Prove to who? Everyone knows how strong you are."

She sighed. "I need to prove to myself that I'm ready. As confident as I act, it's weird being Superman's cousin. I've only been on Earth for a year, but it feels like it's going to take a decade. Now that I'm in the future…things get more complicated. Maybe slowing down isn't the best decision. As long as I'm moving, I'm focused on something other than this legacy."

Cham went to say something, but nothing came to mind. Just then, then lights went out throughout the hall, dropping darkness over them.

 **Ta-da, a second episode! I had so much fun writing the first two that I had to keep going, especially now that I know that there are people actually still reading these kind of stories. I wanted to have fun with the auditions, too, and you all know what that means: new powers, new twists, and best of all - new legionnaires to introduce!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

"Chameleon Boy, you still there? I can't see a thing."

Cham shapeshifted into a large cat. "With these eyes, I can. I sure hope this isn't something C.O.M.P.U.T.O.'s done."

"Everyone, listen," she spoke over the worried chatter of the applicants, "listen to me! It's just a power outage. The Legion will deal with this accordingly, so please stay calm while we handle the situation. Stay in pairs, or something."

People parted ways as Chameleon Boy guided her through the hall. She squinted her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness faster. "I don't want to point fingers, but…Shadow Lass can't…"

"Not sure, but she's not dumb enough to pull a stunt like this, trust me."

* * *

"Just what we need," Nemesis Kid groaned, "a blackout. Again." He, Superman, Dawnstar and Bouncing Boy sat in the examination room, high above a young woman testing out her…adequate flight powers. "Dawnstar, can you track your way to C.O.M.P.U.T.O and have him turn the lights back on?"

"I don't need to always use my powers," she retorted, "I can find my way to it just fine."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, legionnaires."

The doors opened behind the applicant, and in walked Esper and Hunter. The applicant screamed and flew out past them, right off into the dark hallway. "Huh. Chicken powers. Original."

"The Legion of Super-villains," Bouncing Boy and the others stood up, "I'd recognize your voice anywhere, Esper…now if I could only see you."

"Night vision," Hunter tapped the goggles he wore, matching Esper's, "such a handy little power, ain't it? Especially when your prey can't compete."

Esper shot the legionnaires back into the wall with a mind blast. Superman was up at once, flying down and looking around for them, listening for any movement. Hunter came up behind him and swatted him down with his spear, but Kal swung back and knocked him aside.

"Ah," he held his head as Esper focused her powers on him, "such…noise…"

Dawnstar felt Esper's presence and dove down, tackling her to the ground. Hunter grabbed one of her wings and swung her into the wall, then wrapped her in a net. Bouncing Boy and Nemesis Kid jumped down after them, but Esper was ready for them and shot them back again. Bouncing Boy bounced her way, but Hunter knocked him back into Nemesis Kid and covered them in another net.

"Including the Kryptonian, we'll be bringing in quite the bundle."

Superman looked up at them as a kryptonite cuffs were placed on his hands. "How'd you get these? And what's your plan?"

"Our plan?" Esper chuckled. "We plan to sell you to the highest bidder. As for the cuffs, they were a souvenir I bought a while back. I would have gone for scrap metal collected from broken Dominators, but the cuffs cost enough."

"You can't get away with this," Nemesis Kid reminded them, "there are too many people in the tower to sneak out."

"We don't intend to sneak out," Hunter laughed, "not when all those losers outside will gladly part the way for powerful men and women as ourselves." He and Esper tossed their goggles aside. "Your saviors are a bunch of cowards."

* * *

"We should regroup with Kal and the others," Supergirl decided as she and Cham neared the examination room, "then we'll find Shadow Lass and any other legionnaires in the building."

"Shrinking Violet and new member Kinetix should be around here somewhere, too, so we can try and locate them…oh, duh!" Cham shifted back to his normal form, though his eyes still glowed like a cat's. "Our flight rings."

Supergirl smacked her forehead before turning hers on. "Kal? Hey, cuz, you there?"

He didn't respond. "Bouncing Boy? Violet? Anyone? Where are they? No one's responding. Which doesn't bode well for our situation."

"Should we try and find Shadow Lass?"

"Leave her to me. You head to the examination room and try to get a…fly on the wall's view."

He smirked before shrinking down and buzzing off. Supergirl flew off in the other direction to try and locate Shadow Lass for backup. As she flew through the halls she noticed all the applicants staring at her.

"Supergirl?"

She stopped for one of the applicants, a young man with a metal mask covering his face. "What's really going on here?"

She didn't feel like lying anymore. "I believe we may be under attack."

The applicants gasped. "You have nothing to fear," she tried to calm them down, "the Legion will deal with it. You'll be alright."

"No offense," the masked boy replied, "but you don't have to treat us like children. We came her for a reason."

She looked at some of the more fearful faces, but she still had no response. Silently she flew off, away from him and the others. She had to find Shadow Lass, and quickly.

* * *

"Here we are," Tyr smiled, "together. A big happy family. Anyone have any moving words?"

He and Wave had brought down Shrinking Violet and Kinetix, and now the legionnaires were gathered in a metal cage, cuffed and unable to escape. Esper and Hunter stood on either side while Wave kept her eyes on the door.

"You won't get away with this," Superman assured them, "not without a plan for taking us out of the tower without being noticed."

"Let the others notice us," Tyr smirked, "it'll send a message. The Legion of Super-villains doesn't take lightly to having their members sent away."

"What are you talking about?"

"You people messed with Ron-Karr's mind and now he won't contact us," Hunter grimaced, "it's because of you that we lost both him and Lightning Lord."

"Mekt and Ron-Karr made the right decisions leaving your team," Dawnstar said, her wings strapped to her arms, "nothing good can come of membership."

"I'd say the same for you," Esper began before stopping. She looked around.

"What's up, Esper?"

"…I sense someone," she tried probing the room with her mind, "someone watching us." She felt a small presence on one of the walls and smiled.

"Bingo, eavesdropper."

 **The Legion of Super-villans should do their own audition for members. At the rate they're losing them, the team will be history with how the Legion works. I missed these guys in the second season, but at least now I can give them a chance to shine.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

"Uh oh," Chameleon Boy flew off the wall as Esper shocked it with a mind wave, "man, I really need to work on my game!" He buzzed past her ear and under Hunter's spear swing, diving into the cage and behind Nemesis Kid's back.

"He's in there," Esper pointed, "now to find him and-"

"La-la-la," Bouncing Boy began singing, "la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

Kinetix giggled and joined in. "Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot!"

The two of them continued to sing as Dawnstar and Shrinking Violet tapped their feet against the bottom of the cage. Nemesis Kid and Superman could barely keep a straight face as Esper stared at them, stunned. "…You're not serious."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Doot-doot-doot-doot!"

Chameleon Boy had to contain his laughter as he went to work on Kinetix's cuffs. They were repelling the legionnaire's powers back at them, cancelling out their abilities, but if he could just unlock hers…

"Really?" Hunter glanced at Wave, who could only shrug. "I just…this is a plan?"

"It's called improvising," Superman corrected him, "try it sometime."

Chameleon Boy almost had Kinetix's cuffs. "…There, got it!"

 _Clang._

"Oops," he flew out behind her head as her cuffs hit the cage bottom, echoing through the examination room, "heh-heh."

The Legion of Super-villains all turned to her. "…Um…my wrists were getting sore."

"Wave."

She opened the cage with her hair and grabbed Kinetix, pulling her out in front of Tyr as she slammed the cage closed again. "So," Tyr studied Kinetix, "you're one of the new members, are you?"

"Just because I'm new doesn't mean I don't know how to handle creeps like you."

"…Nice hair."

Kinetix orange hair hadn't stopped moving since she'd first arrived at the building. "It's part of my powers. My hair can never stay down. You wouldn't believe how much easier it makes brushing."

"Whatever. Looks like we're going to have to teach you real fear," Tyr aimed his arm cannon at her, "welcome to the Legion of Superheroes, newbie."

"Loving the warm welcome, but I think I'll be skipping right to the reception!" She focused on the cannon and forced it to aim at Wave. Tyr shot, and she went flying, her blue hair useless now. Kinetix floated up and shoved Tyr back into Hunter, sending them both down.

"Reception's out," Esper ran over under her, "we're moving on to the funeral." She blasted Kinetix down and kept her thoughts trained on her mind, dragging out a yelp of pain from her. "You might have psychic powers, but they have nothing on my strength and experience."

Chameleon Boy couldn't sit around to wait. He flew out through the cage bars and shifted into a large snake, wrapping around Esper. "Sorry, funeral's cancelled."

"I wasn't talking about hers."

Tyr got up and shot at Cham, knocking him down and back into his original form. Kinetix tried to stand but a massive headache kept her down. "Don't bother," Esper stepped on her back, "you won't be going anywhere for a long time. Either of you."

* * *

"Shadow Lass?" Supergirl was looking through the crowds that had started to thin out. "Where could she have gone?"

"Stop whining, I'm right here."

She turned to find Shadow Lass emerge from the darkest corner of the shadows. "If you think I'm going to be phased by the lights going out, you've clearly underestimated my abilities."

"Underestimation isn't one of my skills. Look, we have bigger problems than this game of hide and seek. I think we're under attack."

"No duh, Kryptonian."

"We need to find a way to turn the lights back on and-"

"No time," Shadow Lass flew up beside her, "the longer we are trying to bring the light the less time we spend saving the others."

"But I can barely see."

"I can. You'll need to trust me. Hope that isn't too hard on you."

" _We_ can trust you." It was the masked boy again, standing beneath them. "You have an entire building of heroes at your disposal, legionnaires."

"No, we have an entire building of _applicants_ , not heroes." Shadow Lass grabbed Supergirl's wrist. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a Legion to save."

Before Supergirl could say anything more she was dragged off down the hall, leaving the masked figure and other applicants watching.

"That was harsh," Supergirl finally said after a moment of silent flying, "they just want to help us, Tasmia."

"Don't use my real name. It's Shadow Lass. You know, the title I earned from getting into the Legion by having the power and skill? These guys aren't ready to fight real villains like we are. They'd only get in the way…and get themselves hurt. Or worse."

"I know you're worried, but if we're on our own here…"

"We still have Brainiac 5. Go wake him up while I find the others, and we'll regroup to plan, okay?"

"I split up with Chameleon Boy and now he won't respond. I don't think its good idea."

"Gee, now that you say that," Shadow Lass rolled her eyes, "I don't care. Get him and meet in the examination room hallway."

Shadow Lass flew off, leaving Supergirl sending her a glare. "If this is how the Legion really works in times of peril, I don't think I'm fit for this life…"

* * *

"…Brainy?" She was in his room, watching him as he slept on his table. "…Uh, do you mind waking up?" She gave him a light shake, but he was deep in slumber. "…Oh, boy…"

He looked too peaceful to wake up, but it was just her and Shadow Lass. "…I don't know what to do," she was talking to both him and herself, "maybe I'm not ready to be a part of this team. Maybe Kal was right to be too protective. We…we need you. I can't work with Shadow Lass on my own. She won't listen."

"Then _make_ her listen."

"Gah!" Supergirl spun around to find the masked boy from before standing a few feet away from her. "Geez, is your power teleportation or something?"

"No, that's someone else here. I have my own unique ability…it used to be something I shared with someone, but…"

Supergirl could see the sadness in his eyes, her vision finally adjusted to the darkness. "Who are you?"

"…My name is Douglas, but I go by Ferro now – my way of honouring the name my twin brother took when he joined the Legion. I'm the brother of the late Ferro Lad."

 **Ferro Lad had a brother and I didn't know about it until now?! How can this be?! I wanted twin relations so badly, and I had to wait until season two...and it cost one of the triplets to get! Not fair!**

 **Also, side note, in this and the following stories of the series, Brainiac is the only one who calls himself Brainiac 6 from now on. A bit of an egotistical thing to match his -throws up in mouth- lovely personality.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

"Ferro Lad? I'm sorry, but I don't think I've heard that name before. Then again, I'm pretty new here."

Ferro relaxed his arms. "My brother joined the Legion of Superheroes five years ago. Like me he had the ability to turn himself into iron and bend even the strongest of metal. It was these powers that led him to bravely sacrifice himself to destroy the Sun-Eater, a weapon capable of tearing apart galaxies."

Supergirl's eyes widened. "I…I remember now! You look just like the golden statue in the entrance of the tower. I can't believe I hadn't recognized you before…darn this darkness."

"I was so close with my brother, but unlike him I decided to wait to join the Legion. I…should have been the one to risk my life. If I hadn't been so…so afraid…," he glanced behind her at Brainy, still asleep despite their conversation, "I used to blame him, you know. He was the one that had created the missile meant to destroy the Sun-Eater, but there was a flaw, and because of that flaw Andrew had to…to die."

Supergirl walked over to him. "I'm sorry about your loss. I should have learned about your brother sooner. That was ignorant of me. But I'm not being ignorant when I say that you can trust Brainiac 5. If he created that missile to destroy it, then it should have. He would have never meant for your brother to sacrifice himself, nor should you hold such guilt."

"I got over my anger towards him, but it'll take years before I get over the anger I have against myself for not being there for Andrew. This is why I need to help you now." He faced her head on. "I won't have you looking down upon us because we don't have a Legion ring yet."

Supergirl felt like an idiot. More than usual. "You're right. I shouldn't have flown away from you or the others. I guess I wanted to protect you…from the very thing you're trying to fight."

"We'll need a plan."

"I'm good at improvising. It's something Kal taught me a while back. Gather those who are willing to fight and meet me in the main console room above. I'm going to find Shadow Lass and drag her back."

Supergirl flew out of the room, leaving Ferro alone. He glanced at Brainy.

"…I will honour your name, Andrew. I promise."

* * *

"Can this place be any more crowded?" Shadow Lass hovered above the rushing applicants as dozens of them raced out of the headquarters. "And if none of you are willing to wait for us to defeat the enemies, how could you have ever hoped to join the Legion?"

"Shadow Lass, there you are!" Supergirl flew over beside her. "You said you were going to be near the examination room."

"I was. Hunter from the Legion of Super-villains is guarding the door. Whoever they have inside has been captured. We're on our own. Where's Brainiac Five?"

"Come with me. I have something even better than Brainiac 5…please don't ever tell him I said that."

"I'm so telling him."

"You fiend. Follow me to the main console room before I turn on a flashlight."

Shadow Lass made a hissing sound before following Supergirl away from the chaos at the entrance, applicants practically running over each other to escape.

"…Shouldn't we contact Star Boy and Sun Boy, too?"

"I tried, but they must be caught in something important, because they're not responding."

* * *

"You boys are so nice to help me like this. Fine young gentlemen, you are."

Star Boy and Sun Boy stood side by side, carrying bags of groceries behind a very, very slow woman to her car. "It's our pleasure, miss," Sun Boy sighed, "how much farther is your ca again?"

"Ten more minutes."

"In other words," Star Boy whispered to him, "three hours at her waddling pace. Let's just hope Supergirl, Cham and Shadow Lass are taking care of things back at headquarters."

* * *

"Okay, Supergirl, I'll bite," Shadow Lass followed her through the main console room's doors, "what's this big plan you've got for taking on the-gah!"

Three applicants stood in front of C.O.M.P.U.T.O's console, one of them being the Ferro. "Geez, is there no way to lose you people in our own building?!"

"We're here to help," Ferro replied, "in any way we can."

"Forget it," Shadow Lass retorted, "the last thing we need is help from a bunch of-"

"Shadow Lass," Supergirl shot her a look, "let me make one thing clear. We are outnumbered against an enemy currently holding our teammates captive. If you don't want to help, fine, but we have three brave volunteers willing to walk into danger for us, and you will treat them with the respect they deserve, or so help me I'll put you out on patrol duty, do you hear me?"

Shadow Lass stared at her, but it wasn't threatening. It was utter shock. "…"

"Glad I made myself clear. So, what powers are we dealing with?"

"I am Dragonmage," a young Chinese man in a green suit with a dragon on its chest stepped up beside Ferro, "and I am a trained sorcerer."

A black caterpillar-like alien in a red hood skittered forth by Ferro's feet. "Greetings. I'm Gates, and I can create portals. I know, it's cool."

Shadow Lass looked around the room. "…Is that all we have?"

"No, Shadow Lass, it certainly isn't."

From out behind the console walked three figures. "Oh, goodie," Shadow Lass rolled her eyes, "if it isn't Porcupine Pete, Infectious Lass and Stone Boy. Where are the others?"

Supergirl was completely fascinated by Porcupine Pete's quills as he scratched the back of his head. "Colour Kid is out on a mission near Venus with Colossal Boy and Saturn Girl, and Chlorophyll Kid is out shopping for more seeds."

"Alright, people," Supergirl took charge in the dark, the console screens being their only light, "we may be down in numbers, we may not have as much experience as the others, and we may be seedless, but each of you has a unique ability that, when combined, make a team strong enough to wipe out an army of supervillains. Together we will take down the Legion of Super-villains and save our fellow legionnaires, and I promise each of you that you will be properly honoured for your courage."

Shadow Lass smirked. "So you have a plan, then, great leader?"

"…Uh…that would be step two…as of now."

"…How about we turn on the tower's lights first?"

"…Good. Then we're on to step three!"

 **Yay, new old members! I was searching up legionnaires not yet included in the show, and while I'd never heard of Dragonmage before, he seemed really cool with his magic powers. Then there's Gtes, who was always a favourite when I used to read the comics. And let's not forget the old Legion of Substitute Heroes. Infectious Lass was totally my fav, and I believe she needs more attention. The girl could give you a permanent cold if she wanted! Truly a power not to be messed with!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

"How nice of the applicants to clear out for us," Tyr commented as Hunter dragged the floating cage of legionnaires out of the tower, "makes things that much faster."

"So this is it?" Cham looked around for any other legionnaires. "You take us away, sell us one by one and make a profit. How'd you even escape from Takron-Galtos?"

The Legion of Super-villains exchanged a look of pride before Tyr jeered his way. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you in on our little secret. You see, we didn't just come here on a whim," he leaned towards the cage, "we were hired to take you off. It's nice being paid to get paid."

Hunter crossed his arms. "Our orders are to get rid of as many legionnaires as we can, and with any means we choose. Someone hacked into the prison system and specifically let us out. As a nice bonus, they also depleted all the guard's weapons of power."

"Don't worry, we won't be selling all of you," Esper tapped the sight of her head, "I'm still awfully sore from Lightning Lad and Phantom Girl's team up when Imperiex was around."

"Nemesis Kid," Bouncing Boy leaned over to him, "you have the power to negate powers. Shouldn't you be able to break free of the cuffs?"

"Sorry, Bouncy, but they're negating my negating powers."

"…What does that even mean?"

"It means we need a plan fast," Dawnstar said, "before we become objects in their sick sellout."

Shrinking Violet had one more question, one she didn't want to overlook. "Just who exactly hired you guys to get rid of us?"

As if to answer her question, a ship lowered down and landed before them, and from it walked out over four dozen of Brainiac's robot soldiers. "Sweet," Tyr remarked, "an entourage."

"Hold up," Kinetix gawked, "Brainy hired them?"

"No, not Brainy. His evil ancestor Brainiac."

"You mean that world collecting robot from the Superman archives? He's here in the future?"

"The guy's a real cockroach, and just as hard to kill."

"Have you tried taking his head off?"

"It'll take more than that."

"Enough chit-chat," Hunter pointed to the opening ramp of the ship as the soldiers lined up on either side, guns at the ready, "let's get them onboard before the Science Police cause a ruckus."

"You won't be going anywhere."

"…?" Esper walked around the cage to find a statue standing behind it, a young man with short hair. "Where did this come from?"

Wave shrugged.

"So if you didn't grab it, who-"

"You will not be leaving with the legionnaires."

The Legion of Super-villains all turned to the tower entrance, where Dragonmage stood. "Oh, dear," Esper chuckled, "looks like we missed one."

"If you do not release the legionnaires, I will have no choice but to release my pet on you."

"Aw," Hunter laughed, "are you going to sick your little puppy on us?"

"He has big teeth."

"Don't joke around, kid," Tyr gestured to the soldiers, "one wrong move and we throw you in the cage with the others."

"I tried to warn you." Dragonmage raised his arms. From out of the tower doors flew a long green dragon made of magic energy, roaring and baring its large teeth at them.

"It's magic," Esper aimed at him, "I'll just-ah!"

Stone Boy stretched his arm out, punching her in the jaw and sending her sprawling. Dragonmage pointed at the soldiers, and the dragon ripped through them, tearing one line apart. It exploded, knocking Tyr and Hunter back.

While they were distracted Ferro jumped over him and ran to the cage, where he bent the metal bars apart. Wave grabbed him and Stone Boy and tossed them aside.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now," Shadow Lass flew over behind her, "but when's the last time you got a haircut?" She threw a cloud of darkness over her, blocking her view from the battle. "Got this one covered, Supergirl!"

Supergirl, Porcupine Pete and Infectious Lass flew out beside Dragonmage. "Excellent! I knew improvising would be a success!"

Superman smiled. "Knew it."

From the ship flew dozens more robots. "Okay, hold up," Tyr watched them fly at the legionnaires, "is that one made of my toaster?"

"Hey," Hunter snapped, "that one's made of my desk lamp!"

"Ferro, free the others," Supergirl called the orders, "Pete, Infectious Lass, deal with Esper. Dragonmage, distract the robots while Stone Boy and I finish off Hunter. Shadow Lass-"

"Yeah, yeah, keep Wave out of the picture, I got it."

"Not liking the sass, but I'll ignore it for now."

Shadow Lass smirked again. "Thanks, coach."

Ferro hopped into the cage and broke Kinetix and Superman free first, and soon they had everyone else out of their cuffs. They burst from the cage and took to the robots. Dragonmage and Kinetix took out one side on their own while Cham, Bouncing Boy and Superman handled the others. Dawnstar took to the skies to keep robots from approaching the tower as Nemesis Kid found Esper getting to her feet.

"Your mind is mine," Esper faced him and shot a mind wave. He dodged in time for Pete to shoot her leg with quills. She cried out and fell to her knees, where Infectious Lass gave her a kick down.

"Looks like I've been thrown out of the picture," Tyr ran towards the ship's ramp, vying to escape before being caught, "better luck next time-!"

The ship ramp shut tight as it began to rise. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

* * *

Brainiac sat on his throne, surrounded by his solders as he watched the battle waging in front of the tower. Tyr was waving his arms, trying to get the ship to come back down, but with a press of a button on his arm Brainiac sent the ship away, leaving his remaining soldiers behind to be defeated.

"If you cannot succeed in such a simple mission, then you deserve the consequences of your errors. Such is the way of humanity."

 **Brainiac has no mercy when it comes to hiring and dropping allies...or as he'd call them, organic errors. At least, that's what I think he'd call them. He's probably not one for pet names. Yeah, so Brainiac is pretty much big brother, handing out money to others to do his work, because what does the dominator of all worlds need with money? He wants everything.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

"What a shame," Shadow Lass said as she watched the ship leave Tyr and the rest of the villains behind, "looks like Brainiac isn't as trustworthy as you guys thought…idiots."

Tyr turned to her and fired his cannon, but she disappeared into the darkness with Wave, who was frantically whipping her hair around in an attempt to push it away. Her hair soon tangled around Shadow Lass, trapping her inside the darkness.

Before Tyr could take another shot Bouncing Boy smacked into him, throwing him into a pile of beaten up robots, where Gates opened a portal and dropped another robot on top of him. He chuckled before dropping into a portal and diving into the back of a smaller robot, taking it down.

"I won't be defeated by a young girl!" Hunter swung his spear at Supergirl, who flew back. As Stone Boy turned back to stone she grabbed his legs and swung him around like a sword, deflecting the spear. "En garde!"

"I don't speak Kryptonian!"

She knocked his spear away, allowing Superman to come in and knock him down and unconscious. "So this was your plan, Kara?"

She dropped Stone Boy. "You like it?!"

 _Thump!_

They both looked down at him as he turned back. "Sorry! You okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! Let's go fight robots!"

As they flew back to deal with the robots, however, Supergirl noticed that Shadow Lass hadn't appeared from the darkness yet. "Shadow Lass," she flew in front of the cloud, "you alright in there?"

"Things are…fine," she heard Shadow Lass through it but couldn't see anything, "just…tying up loose…ends…"

She was nearly free of Wave's hair when she caught sight of Esper moving by the cage. The telepath raised her head, glaring at Supergirl, who was unaware of her movements. "You're a problem…that I need to…erase…"

A huge mind blast flew at Supergirl. "Kara, look out!" Shadow Lass dove out of the cloud, Wave's hair still around her leg. As she tackled Supergirl out of the blast's way it hit Wave, sending her flying back, screaming. Esper gawked before being grabbed and handcuffed by Nemesis Kid.

"You," Supergirl stammered, "you saved me!"

"I'm thinking about the timeline," Shadow Lass helped her to her feet, "what do you think would happen if we sent you back to your time without any of your memories?"

"She was gonna give me amnesia?!"

"Duh."

"So," they turned to the unconscious Wave, eyes glowing pink, "does that mean…?"

"Likely. We'll take her to the hospital for further analysis once we're done here."

It took little time to finish off the robots, which were gathered by Ferro and Superman into a pile and swept up by Chameleon Boy's long dragon tail. He then stepped up beside Dragonmage. "You've gotta show me more of those dragons, dude. Imagine how scary I'd be if I became one in the middle of a battle! I mean, I have the fat dragons from the fairy tale books down pat, but yours are like super creepy serpents! That fly!"

"I will show you, so long as you do not breathe fire anywhere near me."

The Legion of Super-villains was gathered together in their cuffs, guarded by Porcupine Pete and Stone Boy. "Unbelievable," Esper shot them all a dirty look, "but don't think these cuffs will keep me from-"

Infectious Lass interrupted her by spreading a mist over them. In seconds the three of them were trapped in sneezing fits, unable to say anything more. "Heh-heh," she sniffled, "sorry to give you the _cold_ shoulder…that works, right?"

Pete pat her on the shoulder. "Keep trying."

"This is a lot of garbage we're left with," Bouncing Boy and Kinetix surveyed the scrap metal left from Brainiac's robot soldiers, "where do you suppose we put it?"

Gates scuttled over to them, grinning. "I can take care of that problem."

* * *

New Metropolis' junk yard was fairly empty that afternoon as a couple keepers scoured through the piles of metal and junked appliances. As they veered around a pile of old fridges a portal appeared in front of them, hovering in the sky. From it rained down scrap metal at their feet before closing and vanishing. The duo looked to one another in confusion at the Brainiac sigils on some of the pieces.

* * *

"Done and done," Gates gave a crouching Shrinking Violet a high five, "the trash has officially been cleared."

Supergirl thanked him before coming over to her cousin and Dawnstar, who were by Wave's side. He pink in her eyes was gone, but once they closed she didn't open them again.

"I will call for the paramedics," Dawnstar told them, "she will be taken care of until we can understand just how serious the memory wipe truly is."

"Sounds good," Supergirl agreed as Dawnstar went into the Legion tower, Nemesis Kid and Cham carrying Wave behind her, "and I guess this means that Legion auditions are over."

"There doesn't need to be any more for a while, thanks for you."

She turned to Superman, who was giving her another proud smile. "Ferro tells me that this was all your idea…well, except for turning the tower lights on."

"If I'd been given another minute or two I would've thought it first."

"You did better than that," he gestured to the applicants, "you brought together new legionnaires to help us. That takes true leadership, Kara."

They walked over to Porcupine Pete as the Science Police apprehended the sneezing villains. "It's been a while, Pete," Superman shook his hand, "good to see you again."

"It was an honour working for your cousin," Pete blushed, "I mean, Supergirl. I'm so telling my mom about this…I call her daily."

"So Brainiac is hiring other villains to bring us down?" Bouncing Boy shook his head. "Whatever Brainy did to him on that ship must have really dented his ego."

"Let's just hope it dented _something_ ," Shrinking Violet snorted. Supergirl looked from her to Dragonmage, Ferro and Gates.

"…Kal? I think it's time we called in the others."

 **Let's be real here. The true hero of the Legion of Superheroes if Pete's mom, willing to drive them into space to help save the world. Such a trooper. Oh, and also we have more legionnaires! There are SO MANY MEMBERS it's hard to choose who to put as the focus heroes in each episode story, since there isn't a single legionnaire I don't like.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

" _Four_ applicants in one day?" lightning Lad whistled, impressed by the roundup of new legionnaires. "You've got a good eye, Supergirl."

They stood in the main console room, Star Boy and Sun Boy on either side of him as Dawnstar handed out rings and buckles to Ferro, Dragonmage and Gates, Kinetix standing off to the side with Shrinking Violet as they clapped. "Welcome to the Legion."

Superman proudly wrapped his arm around Supergirl. "See? I knew you'd fit in just fine."

"You were more worried than I was."

"Give me a break! The first time I arrived in the future I smashed into the ground with my flying twice."

Cham chuckled and shapeshifted into a younger Superman, as he looked when he had first arrived in the Legion tower. "He was strong, fast," he flexed, "a man of the times!" He spun around, getting caught up in the red cape. "But nothing can defeat the evil of clumsiness."

They all laughed. Supergirl left them to fly over beside Shadow Lass, who was off to the side on her own. "Hey."

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm so used to being alone, spending my time in the darkness," Shadow Lass sighed, relaxing her frown, "I've been trained my whole life to fight. My mother was preparing me for battle…before she herself fell in one…I joined the Legion when they helped save my planet from the Fatal Five. I tried being friendly, but when you showed up, and they wouldn't stop talking about the superheroes of the past…I become so jealous. Like, _teenager_ jealous."

"I wish I could stop that, but unfortunately I don't have that kind of power. On the bright side…I'm not that egotistical, right?"

That made Shadow Lass snort. "You're about as egotistical as a Talokian hummer."

"…I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do."

The doors to the room opened, and Brainiac 5 walked in, yawning. He looked around, completely confused. Shrinking Violet flew over beside him with Dawnstar. "You missed a lot during your power nap, Brainy."

"We have some new legionnaires for you to meet," Dawnstar gestured to Ferro, "including Ferro Lad's twin brother."

Brainy's eyes widened. Suddenly a portal opened next to him, and out popped Gates' head, making him jump. "Hi there, I'm Gates! I make portals!" He held his hand out for a shake, though it took Brainy a moment to register it.

Supergirl and Shadow Lass shared a chuckle. "He's kinda cute when he jumps like that."

"I know, right?"

Shadow Lass glanced at Supergirl, smirking. "…What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Man," she walked away, "and I thought my dark clouds were thick."

"Hey, what does that mean? What am I missing here? Shadow Lass? Shadow Lass, hold on a minute!"

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Whoop-whoop, another episode done! Supergirl is becoming one of my favs in the Legion now, so expect to see a lot of her in upcoming stories...you know, if people want more stories. I have a third one nearly finished, but we'll about anymore after that. For now, I have to thank all of you for reading, I hope you'll continue to follow this fun series! I should hopefully be posting the third story, "The Boy That Cried Wolf" soon.**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next story!**


End file.
